The snowbound prince
by Oodama
Summary: What happens when a new face comes to Konoha? Beaten, betrayed, and utterly shot down from his old home? What happens when one girl shows him love? This is his story, Love, death, life, and rebirth. Can he survive? Or will he suffer alone?
1. Nights embrace

-1Chapter: 1-Nights embrace-

_-Thoughts-_

**- main character Text-**

_**-Other speech-**_

**Day one**

The night was dim, everyone in the village hidden in the leaves were safely and securely asleep in their beds. This night, was calm, the moon gracefully showed its lights over the village, giving all something to admire as their dreams let on. One person in particular slept. Her name, Sakura haruno, her friend Naruto Uzumaki happened to be awake, causing a huge ruckus down town. These next days, would slowly, but surely, become one that they would all remember.

The day became bright with the suns envious glow as it shined down onto the villagers once again. The people were calm, the academy students were doing their ninja training. All was normal, but after moments of peace keeping and silence in the sense of it all, a huge crash could be heard form within the gates of Konoha. Neji hyuuga, Rock Lee, and TenTen were the first on the scene. Someone had been thrown through the wall, not onto the wall, but through it.

The boy who was thrown through, his name, no one knew, slowly stood. His orange spiky hair, brown depth less eyes, and his long black jacket swayed in the wind. He spat blood and ran back out, his hands moved into a few seals, this boy was no ordinary boy, he was a ninja, but from where? Neji ran out as did Rock Lee along with Tenten. The boy, he clapped his hands to the ground, and in a matter of seconds, 30 meters of earth now became a pit of snow.

The boy did not seek help from these other ninja, performing a single seal, he closed them off from him and the man, a large dome encircled the boy and his enemy. This dome, it was easily 15 meters high, the ice, it was rigid, cold, and let off such a fierce chill that anything touched by it would become instantly frozen. It was hollow, and the sounds of groans and cries could be heard. Meanwhile, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki came running out of the field they were training in, trying to look past the crowd that had gathered. Naruto was beginning to lose his patience and made all of the villagers move, one way or another, only for his eyes to become locked on the dome that had surfaced.

Sakura gazed at its size, but quick backed away when it shattered and a different body from before came crashing through the solid ice. Neji caught him, but instantly shook his head, the man was dead. The ice shattered completely, the boy from before, he looked at the crown, gave a wav and fell over, his was out cold. Neji handed the dead man off to Lee who was going to take him too the medical team.

Picking up the stranger, Neji walked off, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, all walking behind him. They reached the same medical team and told them to check for any fatal wounds, and then bring him to theHokages office.

**Day two**

The boy slowly awoke as the moon light shined inside of the building he was in. He was missing his sword and his kunai, plus his shuriken, but other then that he was all fine. He looked around himself, almost lost for words. He shot up and ran to the door, trying to unlock it, but slowly regained his composure and knocked. Someone on the other side spoke softly. _**"You finally awake?" **_The boy sighed and yelled back. **"Obviously, I knocked didn't I?"**

The Medical ninja mumbled to himself and opened the door, in that instant, The anbu appeared and grabbed the boy. _**"You're coming with us…"**_They spoke under their mask and dragged him off. He reached the Hokages office and was basically thrown in. Tsunade didn't turn around in her chair, but simply spoke. **"Whats your name? Where are you from? Why did you kill that man?" **All these questions came at Him very quickly.

He spoke back, his voice calm and secure. **"My name is Oodama Kishi. I was from the village hidden in the snow, and I killed that man…."** He began, but was suddenly interrupted with a loud bang. The door crashed open, Naruto came rushing in, Sakura following behind him. Naruto now spoke. Though his speech was clouded by anger and frustration. **"Who the hell are you?! Killing people when ever you feel like it?!"**

Tsunade turned around and looked at the boy closely. Oodama was calmly staring at Naruto, the blond haired boy pulled back his fist and swung it at him. Oodama sighed and ducked. Naruto's eyes were blank at this moment, and would soon become half closed when Oodama drove his fist into his gut. **The names Ooadma, and I didn't kill him because I wanted too.** He trhough Naruto off then looked at Sakura. Her eyes were as blank as Narutos. Tsunade shook her head and smirked. Her voice showed more interest then before. **"Then tell us, why did you kill him?**

_Well well, what do we have here?_ He spoke to himself, looking at Sakura in the eyes, then turning his head. She was caught by his sight and blushed when he looked away. **"I killed him…because he was going to kill me, he wanted me dead so he could collect a bounty on my head." **Naruto stood and cursed to himself. His voice was high pitched at the moment, like he wanted to rip this guy apart. **"You have a bounty?! Why's that?! You kill people from home too?!"** Oodama sighed and turned back to the blond boy, but before he could, the pink hair girl, Sakura, interjected. **"Naruto, stop…Not everyone is as bad as you think they are at first, take sasuke for example."** Naruto glared at her and yelped again.**Don't ever compare him to Sasuke!" **Oodama arched a brow and then turned to the girl. **"Thank you…I think." **He gave an sincere smile and leaned onto the back of the chair he was standing by.

**"My so called parents told my village I was actually the one who killed my brother, so the village set bounty for me, who ever killed me would live like a king."** He spoke ever so calmly about his past, about what happened. Naruto looked up at him with shock written across his face, Sakura looked the same. Tsunade looked like she was full of sorrow, Oodama sighed and shook his head slightly. **"You all look like my past, my life somehow makes yours any different, like I am that effective that you lost a deep loved one. **He spoke so coldly about himself. They all looked up in disbelief now, Sakura slowly began to think in her head, many thoughts going through her mind.

_How can he be so calm about this? If what he says is true, then he is wanted, but he doesn't look a day older then me or Naruto. _Oodama arched his brow again, his cool deep voice locked with Sakuras thoughts. **May I ask what you're thinking about? If it's about me, please don't, there is nothing to think about. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."** Tsunade interjected now, He turned his head. **"How old are you? You can't be any older then fifteen."** Oodama nodded and looked at Tsunade. **"Yes, I am, I just turned fifteen last week, the day I was posted as a wanted criminal."**

For a record amount of times, they all looked bewildered. Even Tsunade, a great sannin looked at him with a sorrowful glare. Naruto looked toward the ground and questioned himself. Speaking to himself. _Hes just like me. Hated, for nothing, he even takes it like me, like nothing ever happened. _Oodama waved his hand and headed for the door. Sakura blocked his path. He looked at her and sighed. **"Yes?"** He asked casually. Her voice was high pitched now. **"Do you even have anywhere to go?"** Oodama shook his head and moved her out of the way. **"It's none of your concern, good day."** He spoke softly, exiting the Hokage tower. The three looked at each other then back to the door way. All with similar questions. _Who is that guy?_

My first Fanfic, so tell em what you think of it! I will psot the chapters done as fast as possible._  
_


	2. Falling winter wind

-1Chapter: 2-Falling winter wind-

_-Thoughts-_

**- main character Text-**

_**-Other speech-**_

**Day three**

Oodama awoke slowly. His eyes moving around the room in which he stayed at. He sighed heavily and sat up, his legs over the edge. _I gotta get out of here…_Oodama spoke softly to himself. Once again, he found an annoying character looking outside his window. It was the blond boy and….the pink haired girl. Oodama sighed. _Why? Why them both? _Oodama put on his shirt and his overcoat. He gathered up his things and grabbed a very cheap lamp. **"Okay then, lets see what you two can do." **He focused his chakra into the lamp, and in an instant, it became snow. The light in the room went out, Sakura looked up and shouted something to Naruto, Pointing to the window.

Naruto looked at Sakura and sighed. Speaking his mind like he always did, no matter what. **"And why are we here looking for this guy?"** Sakura blushed and looked to the ground. Her voice skipped a beat, Oodama looked out of the window and tried to read their lips. He couldn't do it well to begin with, and with them turned, it was nearly impossible. **"Tsunade wanted us to keep an eye on him…"** Oodama narrowed his eyes and looked at Sakura. **"When did she say this? We were together with Tsunade the entire time, I didn't hea---" **His voice was cut off by a fist colliding with his jaw, sending him flying down the street. Her inner Sakura arrogantly gloated, Sakura agreeing. _Stupid Naruto, what was he trying to imply? _Her fist pumped. Oodama Then knew to stay away from her punches, but He still did now know what to keep away from with the blond boy.

In an instant, Oodama was at the window, but the next, he was gone. He began running down the street, Sakura saw him and grabbed Naruto. **"Lets go Naruto!"** Oodama smirked, shaking his head slightly. _So predictable _He shot his hand back a large amount of snow flew at the two. Sakura yelped and put Naruto in the way, continuing the chase. Oodama had it figured now. The one to worry about was the girl, the boy, he was just a complete idiot. He stopped at the gates and jumped over top of them, Sakura followed only to be met by a silent Oodama. **"What do you want? Sakura…was it?" **She gulped and spoke up. **"The Hokage told me and Naruto to keep an eye on you…" **Her voice was soft, she still had a blush on her cheeks. **"I see, is that the real reason why you're here?" **Her eyes became blank and she rose her fist, Oodama laughed softly. Her voice overruled his own. **"What is that supposed to mean?!"** She yelped and ran at Oodama.

Oodama slid to the side, she missed him completely. Oodama shook his head and shrugged. **"Nothing, I asked a simple question, one that could be answered with yes or no, you though, answered in anger, as if I was implying something else, which means you're hiding something." **His voice was calm, she started to get even angrier. She ran at him again, Oodama ducked stepped forward, turning around, he pushed her head softly. **"Come now, please stop acting out of anger." **His voice was still soft, she screamed and ran at him, using his legs and fist this time. Oodama sighed, dodging each fist and kick easily. He opened one eye to his right and another fist came in. The blond boy, his fist came very quickly. Oodama sighed and grabbed his fist, tossing him into Sakura. **"Look, I'm leaving this afternoon. It's one in the morning. Leave me be." **Naruto snarled and ran at him again. _This is getting irritating._ Oodama brought his hand back punching Naruto in the forehead. **"Fine, you wont' leave me alone? I'll make you leave me alone!"**

Oodama placed his hands on the ground again. Just like the day before when he killed the man. The two looked around and were caught in awe. They both put their hands on their arms, they suddenly became cold. Directly afterward, they were forced to get into a fighting stance. Oodama's jacket swayed in the wind. He gave a smirk and started to perform a simple row of seals. He punched the ground, a wave started to rise up and head towards the two. Oodama started to perform more seals instantly afterward. Naruto made one seal, a shadow clone appeared. The snow under Oodama's feet started to stir, something began to slowly form from the snow. Naruto charged at the wave and hit it with his signature technique. **"Rasengan!" **Oodama was surprised, but instantly changed his tactic. The snow formed a dragon, but instead of going over to attack, he went through the large gap, hitting the unaware Naruto of what just happened. Sakura looked through the gap and at Oodama. Her thoughts were being clouded by many remarks, and her inner conscious also helped confuse her.

_Did he spare Naruto? That wasn't a complete dragon, what's with this guy? _She finally got a solid thought from her head. Oodama dropped the wave and looked at her. **"Now, will you two leave me be?" **She shook her head saying 'No' Oodama sighed and rose his head. **"Why not?!" **Her voice skipped again. **"Or-orders…"** Oodama bit his tongue before he would lash out and claim that she was lying and there was a hidden reason. He shook his head and flew his hands up. **"Fine, follow me all you want, I'm gonna take a shower!" **He grinned, she blushed and right there, He knew what she truly was doing. He smirked and started to head back to the village. Sakura picked up Naruto, he wiped the few drops of blood from his lip, snarling at the new comer. **"I don't like him.."** Sakura blushed immensely, misunderstanding his words. **"I don't like him!"** Naruto arched a brow and then gasped, he tilted his head and snickered lightly. **"Okay Sakura-chan…what ever you say…"** Naruto ran toward the village while Sakura followed behind him slowly.

**Later that afternoon**

Oodama had finally gotten back his sword and his weapons. The Anbu were finished checking his things. He was clean. He started to head out of the doors when he heard a scream. He put his stuff back and ran to the sound. Drawing his blade, he saw a man running with an old women's purse. The old women was running, but wasn't nearly fast enough. Oodama snarled at himself, why was he going to do this? He flickered away from his spot and was no in front of the man. He swung, obviously going slower then what he usually could, the man ducked but was met with Oodama's knee to his nose. The man fell over, Oodama grabbed the purse and gave it back to the women. _Man, the security here sucks._ Oodama spoke to himself and began to head back toward the gates. Sakura had watched from a distance away. She was planning on ambushing the thug, only to be surprised by Oodama's deed. She started to follow him.

Oodama knew she was following behind him. He simply just watched her from the side of his sight. He looked at the gates, seconds later, Sakura jumped down and walked towards him. **"Well, it was nice meeting you Oodama, I guess this is goodbye."** Oodama nodded and gave a blank smile, looking back at her. **"Yep, and it was nice meeting you two Sakura…Have a good one."** He began to add out of the village, she seen him off. Oodama's eyes shot open when he heard a scream. He looked back and he saw that Sakura was caught by one of the hunter ninja's sent by the snow village. Oodama walked forward and his eyes showed more hate then he could even dream of mustering up. The man spoke with a laughter. **"Well, well, well, did the leaf reject your sorry ass too?" **Oodama snarled and dropped his bag. **"Let her go…Dad…"** Sakura's eyes were wide. Her thoughts once again were mustered and clouded around him, but she came to one statement. **Father?** The man laughed and through her to the side.

**"Let's just see how much you have grown, and how you're nothing like sougan!" **Oodama gasped for air at this statement. _My brother, he's comparing me to him? _Oodama looked at the frightened skaura. **"Fine then, but we take this else where."** The man laughed and scoffed it off. **"Scared to lose in front of the girl boy?!"** Oodama snarled and waved his hand. **"Sakura, get out of here now!"** She stood and pouted with a fearful cry. **"Let me help!" **Oodama through a kunai, it missed her my cenimeters. **"No…Get out of here! If you want to help…" **He started his voice became quite arrogant. **"Get the medical team, they're gonna need to retrieve a cold lifeless body…"** The other man made a smug look and rose his hands. Sakura nodded and ran off, a tear slowly fell down her cheek. Oodama saw that his snow hadn't melted yet. He laughed and started to perform seals. The man spoke again, also performing seals. **"This won't take long." **He laughed arrogantly and a dragon of snow started to form. Oodama's attack also formed, it resembled a large phoenix.


	3. ALHD

-1Chapter: 3-Acts of the love, hate, and desperation.

_-Thoughts-_

**-main character Text-**

_**-Other speech-**_

**The battle between father and son**

Oodama's phoenix and his fathers dragon rose form the ground quickly. Oodama's bird rested on his shoulder, while the dragon wrapped around the old man. **Ready to die bastard? For making my life a living hell!"** His father, kyo Kishi, stood there, his eyes enveloping his song. **"So you can make animals with the snow….lets see how strong -" **His voice was cut off by the Oodama in front of the old man slowly dying down, melting. The real Oodama ducked low behind his father, bringing his knee toward his back. The old man's voice rang in his head. _Genjutsu?! But when?! _Oodama didn't let up, his onslaught against this father was a brutal one. He kicked him in the head, brought his hand up, only for it to be pulled back by his father. The father also slowly started to melt. **Try and trick me? With the Genjutsu I made?! **Oodama smirked and broke free jumping back. **"Looks like this'll be harder then I thought." **Sakura returned with a medical team. She seemed to be weeping. Oodama didn't know why and paid the price for it. **"Pay attention boy!" **The man punched Oodama in the jaw.

He staggered back and grabbed his jaw. _The fuckina ass!_ Oodama started to perform a row of seals. Punching the ground, a large patch of ice attached itself to his wrist, before hand, Oodama finished a row of seals, and the snow started to stir. It launched out and formed two dragons. Each going toward the man, Oodama leaped into the air, knowing his father would never run forward. Kyo jumped up, exactly what Oodama wanted. He made a single seal and brought his fist up. The dragons both followed, spiraling around each other toward the man. **"Pay attention old man!" **Oodama punched his fathers head, making him fly into the two dragons. Oodama landed, the ice slowly shattering. The man, he stood, making Oodama gasp for air. _How the fuck can he have survived that?! _**"Well I must say Oodama, you really did improve. Still not enough though…you insolent piece of shit! **Kyo ran at Oodama and with a final act, throwing a kunai. Oodama thought he dodged it, but was still caught in a Genjutsu. Thankful, the old man slowly started to fade into the nothingness of darkness. Causing the kunai to miss the fatal organs,

The medical team came out and checked his pulse. He was still alive. Oodama waved his hand like he didn't care. He walked back to Sakura and grabbed his bag. **"Well then, I'm off…" **Sakura yelped and grabbed the back of his shirt. **"Will you stop being so stubborn?! You're wounded and bleeding heavily.** Oodama tried to struggle but couldn't move. He was losing a lot of blood. He fell back onto the truck of a tree. Sakura took off his jacket and ripped his shirt. He snarled but Didn't argue, he didn't have the strength too. He looked at Sakura and gave a smirk. He tried to speak, but it seemed he couldn't even speak. _This sucks! _Even speaking to himself seemed like mission impossible. His eyes started to slowly shut, only to shoot back open when water hit his face. Sakura had taken some snow, and hit him with it. She laughed while he just tried to stay awake.

She hit him again and started to heal his wound. Why did she care so much? He was just some other ninja, some random human in this large world. Why did she act so desperate for him? He shrugged it off as he fell into a sleep. His last thoughts were the words that came from her mouth. **"Hang on…" **And once that sentence escaped her lips, he was out.

Oodama slowly started to wake. He looked around he saw that he was in the same room as before. He cursed to himself and tried to move, but it seemed he was tied down. _What the hell is this?" _He cursed in his head and looked at the screen on the wall. The Hokage appeared, and started to speak. **"Well then Oodama, I watched your little performance. I know that you're gonna constantly be followed, and to see such a young heart be hunted down for the rest of his life, it pains me so…" **The Hokage was trying to hold her self back from laughing. Oodama glared at the screen and spoke softly. **"Put Sakura on the screen," **Tsunade mumbled something, which gave away the situation right away. **"Yeah, why did you make her tie me down?" **Sakura blushed and it could even be seen through the TV screen. **"Well, I didn't want you trying anything before you were healed completely."** He snarled and tried to brake free. **"So tying me down and taking all my stuff will make me want to stay?" **She blushed again and he sighed.

**"Sakura" **Her attention was caught right away. **"How about you come untie me and we can go do something."** Sakura didn't know what to say. Tsunade pulled her away from the camera, giving her a scolding. She came back with a frightened look. **"okay, calm down sensei…well…okay…Sensei's making me" **He smirked and shrugged. **"Works for me…"** She smiled and headed to his corridor, telling the guards to untie him.

**The….date?**

Oodama stared blankly at the medical ninja that let him go. He would have beat the crap out of them if he wanted too, but something told hi that meeting Sakura was more important. He made his way to the lobby, Sakura was there, looking fine as ever. _Damn, look at her…_ His thoughts went wild. _Wow, without his jacket, you can really see his chest and his… _Her thoughts stopped. She gasped at herself. He smirked, already knowing what she was thinking. He knew, he could just tell by the way her eyes only scaled over his chest and stomach. **"Stare too long and you'll get a cramp," **He laughed and walked over to her. **"Well, ready to go for that walk?" **She blushed and nodded smiling up at him.

They slowly walked down the leaf villages street corners. He looked down at her. **"Sakura, I have to ask…why did you save me?" **She blushed again, but the color was much deeper this time. He smirked and they stopped at the tea shop. She sat across from him. He smiled waiting for her answer. **"Well, I couldn't just let you die, you saved me…"** Oodama sighed a smirk following afterward. **"You knew I was going to leave though, and tying me to a bed so I can't go anywhere seemed a bit odd" **What Sakura was beginning to notice about Oodama was that he was very straight forward.

**"Shut up!" **She couldn't hit him like she did with Naruto. He laughed and ordered to two for them. **"Well, I'm staying after all"** Her face went from a depressed blush to a very joyful blush. Suddenly though, her face became so red she hid herself. _I feel like Hinata_ He laughed and leaned back. **"Well, I have a question for you, it may be too soon, or too late, but I should know, to really make me stay or go,"** Her blush became darker as she looked up. _What? What?! What?!! _Oodama could tell she was anxious for the question, but what else was she anxious for? He would have to find out some time or another. **"Do you like me?" **She dropped her head because of the redness she gained. Her eyes became blank but she tried to answer, only to stutter through the words. **"no…well…may….maybe…a little…."** He smirked and moved over to sit beside her, whispering in her ear. **"Just a little?" **She exclaimed it and he even blushed, he was sure for her outright say no. **"Yes, I like you, okay…Fuck, you happy?"** Oodama arched both brows, even he had his moments, His skin was very red. **"you tell me," **He lifted her chin slightly, locking his lips with hers. The warmth that he felt made him happy. She was hesitant, but didn't pull away, slowly moving into it. He pulled away and he was still blushing. **"Now who's the red one?"** She asked like she was victorious. He sighed and pointed to himself. Something told him he would slowly become a different Oodama.


	4. Is it love?

-1Chapter: 4-Is it love?-

_-Thoughts-_

**- main character Text-**

_**-Other speech-**_

**True intentions**

Oodama and Sakura had been speaking for the last few days now. Spending more time with each other. Naruto disapproved, only to be scolded by either Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Tsunade, or even at times all of them. None of them had seen anything wrong with Oodama, But Naruto was set on finding out what his deal was. Oodama and Sakura made their way to the Hokage tower, he smirked and lifted her chin. She still blushed, even after days of them talking and spending time together. They were more then just friends now. **"How can you still get so flustered?"** He asked arrogantly. Before she could answer, he connected their lips. Naruto watched in disgust from a distance. Sakura smiled and staggered toward the door, her thoughts were finally able to get through on the first try. _Why __**DO**__ I get so flustered around him? It's so embarrassing_

Oodama slowly walked down the path, He was cut off by Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and chouji. While Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino found this all to be very useless. Unlike Naruto and Lee, they had no real feelings toward Sakura except for the fact they were comrades and they may work together. Kiba was dragged into it by a bagging Naruto. Naruto and the other two didn't know what Chouji was doing there, but the more the easier it would be to kick his ass, or so they thought. Oodama tucked his hands into his pockets and tilted his head. **"Yes?"** The four snarled at his smug remark. Oodama shrugged and looked at them all. **"If you don't mind, I gotta get something for Sakura"** The four, especially Naruto and Lee stepped forward. **"You're not going anywhere!"** Naruto and Lee ran after him, Oodama sighed and stuck out his leg and ducked down. Naruto tripped while Oodama flipped Lee over his shoulder. Flickering to kiba's front, Oodama pulled the sword half way out, using the hilt to hit his throat. Chouji sucked in his bottom lip and backed away. Naruto and Lee, along with kiba stood and snarled. **"What do you want with Sakura?"**

**"You want to know? Truthfully why I am with Sakura?"** He started, the others looked at him, ready to fight again. They all nodded in unison. **"Because, I may love her, but I don't know yet, and spending time with her may be the only way to find this out."** Naruto got angrier. His voice would have showed this, his eyes shook with so much anticipation, a familiar voice could be heard from a building. Sakura spoke softly, her voice was also filled with anger. **"Naruto, Lee! Even you kiba, and Chouji? What the hell are you doing?"** Oodama spoke softly. **"Sakura, its okay, they're only looking out for you, but the way they show it is odd."** Sakura jumped down and went to punch Naruto. Oodama grabbed her wrist and tugged it back. **"Calm down"** She gasped and with a large sigh nodded to Oodama. **"Because you cannot yet except me Naruto, that doesn't change a thing." **Naruto snarled but rather then force a clean answer away from the other boy he just scoffed it off. Oodama gave a blank smile to them and waved his hand off as Sakura dragged him toward the large crowd of the town.

Sakura looked at them as they were almost alone, her jade colored hues stared into his depth less brown hued eyes. Her voice, it seemed kinder, softer, and more pleasant hen before. **"Did you mean what you said?"** She asked, the words escaped very quickly, her need to know ate at her with so much speed she would seem to collapse. **"About me thinking I love you?"** He asked back, a blush scorned his face as he looked away. She smirked and with a grin tugged his face toward hers, her voice now, it held a much more sinister, sadistic sound. **"Yes, about that…" **He gripped her wrist and smirked back, his lips met with hers, a passion seemed to seep all over the two teens. No one else seemed to be there at the moment, the world itself was closing off as they fell into a long, passionate deep kiss. She pulled away, her eyes closed, her lips still parted. Her same loving blush returned, Oodama loved it and would do anything to make it return. **"Yes, I meant every word of it. But the I don't think it anymore, I know."** He finished, she opened her eyes slowly, only to find the same piercing eyes to stare her back, a battle was taking place.

**Passion flares**

**six weeks later**

The time itself seemed to fly by. Oodama was learning the ways of leaf ninja. Mimicking their jutsus, learning to control his second element. It had seemed that along with ice Oodama could control lighting. Oodama however, was special with ice. He could melt it and use it in the water form, making itself seem he was a third chakra user. The thoughts of jutsu possibilities flared within his mind. He even went as far as to test them on himself and clones that he had made. One jutsu of his, he entitled it something that had been strung within in his mind as he gave more and more thought to it. _Current of a thousand wires _The sound of the jutsu itself sent chills up his back.

Sakura slowly made her way out to the training field, watching her loved ones training. Naruto finally excepted Oodama, and Oodama with Naruto, they were practicing some techniques to sue on a new mission they were assigned along with Kakashi. Oodama placed his hands onto the ground, large ice spikes emerged form the ground and headed towards Naruto, Naruto thought that using a barrage of clones would halt the onslaught of spikes, but it was only fed. Oodama wasn't stopping there however. Ooadma had made a clone before hand on started performing seals, suddenly a dragon emerged from the spike and started to feed off of the others. **"Feeding ice serpent"** The voice was soft and cold. The dragon hit Naruto and in an instant, the clone poofed away. Oodama smirked and stood, his clone melted away. He turned and saw Sakura standing at the entrance, her eyes were soft.

Oodama looked around. He didn't see Naruto. **"Wheres blondy?"** Oodama asked, Sakura playfully hit his arm, something Oodama did not mind as of now. Sakura smiled softly, her voice was still the soft beautiful tone that Oodama loved. **"He's hiding somewhere." **Oodama laughed and shrugged walking off with Sakura. Her grin reappeared. **"It's your birthday today, right Oodama?" **Oodama laughed and nodded, his voice was just as soft. **"Yeah…why…?"** He finished his sentence but it was extended as he was tugged toward a building. It was his building, the one that he had to stay at until his seventeenth birthday. Sakura pushed him into the elevator and grinned again. _Oh no, you're not teasing me!_ He pushed her back and kissed her lips roughly. Her soft gasp for air turned Oodama on. **"Heh" **She pulled away when the elevator made the ding sound and opened up. She walked out and toward his room. He smirked and opened the door, biting into her neck, quickly shutting the door. He pulled away this time and locked the door.

Sakura giggled and waltzed back to his bed, falling back. Oodama moved over top of her, his hands trialing her outer thigh. She let out a soft, slow sigh. Oodama moved his lips to her neck, sucking softly on her soft pink shaded flesh. He bit softly, another sigh released form her lips, this one louder and longer. He smirked again, words could not be expressed about how he was feeling at the moment. She had the same blush over her face, the red and pink shade made Oodama blush. He lifted her thigh, his lips trailing down her shoulder and back up her neck. Sakura pushed him over and straddled over top of him. Oodama's hands slowly made their way up her thighs toward her shirt. The zipper on the back was easily reached and removed off of her succulent body. She blushed and went to block away her body. He leaned up, his words slowly coursed through her ears. **"It's just me and you, there is nothing to be afraid of, **His words seemed to calm her down. She slowly let her hands drop, she was wearing no bra, this in itself made Oodama go crazy, but just what else would she surprise him with? His hands found her breast, caressing softly on the flesh. His mouth found her other breast, sucking softly on the nipple it hardening. She continued to blush, soft moans escaping her lips.

Oodama was pushed to the bed again. Her soft, warm hands slowly moved to his chest, un buttoning the only thing keeping her from his toned stomach and chest. He leaned up again ripping the coat off along with his shirt. Throwing them with her shirt he moved back to the dominance of the two. He eagerly licked over her nipple that his hand was first at, the greed that he felt was nothing to be ashamed of. She let out another sustained moan. A long gasp came form her lips as he pulled away from her shorts and skirt. Nothing was left but the panties that she wore. He smirked and licked and kissed down her clean stomach. He found his lips only being halted by her pink panties. He pulled way from those, his lips and tongue wavered inside her luscious Vagina. She moaned loudly, clutching the sheets. Her breathing pace sped up incredibly. He moved his lips and sucked on her clit, his other fingers slowly made their was into her inner folds. She arched her back, her Vagina also arching, he lifted with her arch and sped up. Her body wasn't going to be able to refuse the sensation that she felt at the moment. She let out a long sensational moan, she came. Oodama wiped the juices form his lips and smirked. **"So you enjoyed that?'** She replied to this very quietly, ripping him to the bed.

**"Let me show you," **She gave the sexiest smirk a women could ever give. He bit his lip, a smirked coming from her. She unzipped his pants pulling them off along with his boxers. She tossed them to the side. His member stood tall, she grinned at his length and took the size into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the tip. He let out his own moan, his voice couldn't be heard but his muttering words seemed to resemble 'I love you'. She looked up at him, her mouth going down the shaft. He closed his eyes, his hands playing with her hair. She took the entire length down into her mouth, not gagging form it at all. He gasped for air and let out his own soft moan. Her lips parted from the members tip. She smirked and slid over top of him. Her opened his eyes and smiled at her. She slid down his length, his penetrating Member made her gasp and cringe her teeth. It seemed she was still a virgin, blood trickled down her thighs but added that needed, but somewhat odd lubrication. She slid up and down slowly, he let out a long awaited sigh, Her moans were louder, and still getting louder. He grinned after another moan, flipping over, his eyes meeting with hers. He kissed her lisp softly, Lifting her thigh with his hand, hr roughly drove into her, his length hit the base. The g-spot being rubbed against, adding pulses of pleasure coursing through her. He cringed his teeth, he held it back, but for how long. She knew what was coming, wrapping her legs around him. She smirked and with another muttered word, he came inside of her, she had also came along with him. A large gasp for air, he fell over top of her, his hands holding her onto him. **"Heh, great birthday." **She hit his shoulder, he laughed and she kissed him softly. They both slowly fell into a drifting sleep after dressing and showering. The day slowly came to a close, but what was truly in store for them?


	5. Reprocutions

Chapter: 5-Reprocutions-

_-Thoughts-_

**-Main character speech-**

_**Other speech**_

**A friend in need**

The day began like no other, Oodama awoke form his sleep, but the only difference to this day, Sakura was beside him inside his bed. He kissed her forehead softly. Getting up, he threw off the T-Shirt that he wore when he went to sleep, turning on the water, he took his shower like every morning. As the water turned to cold, he let out a gasp and jumped form the waters shivering touch. He opened the curtain to only see Sakura giggling and walking out of the bathroom. The water splashed up on his feet and he let out another gasp. He got out of the shower early and put on a pair of boxers after drying himself off. Casually whistling out of the room he laid his brown hued eyes onto the back of the giggling head. The thoughts of how to get her back soured through his head, many ideas popped into his head. Placing the still cold hands onto her chest, she shrieked, Oodama fell back onto the bed laughing loudly. A growl seemed to escaped the luscious lips that he laid his against almost any given chance. She ran over to the bed, basically jumping onto him, only to be met with his lips like he had planned. Her anger subsided as her arms and limps in general fell numb. Placing the light skinned body over the bed, he whispered softly into her ear, a smirk escaping his lips afterward. **"Yeah, I still got it" **A hand met with his shoulder, laughing at her he walked toward the kitchen. **"Want anything?"** The question blared inside Sakuras mind, an answer from most guys escaped her lips. **"You…" **Arching a brow, he looked back toward her, a grin present. **"Well, I think I can work with that." **He smugly responded, but when he met her on the bed, a loud crash fell against his door, slamming open, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji, even Neji now, laid at the door. **"What the hell?!" **Oodama shot his head back toward the crash, his eyes seemed to fall toward the bed, then back to her. **"Your fan club is here…" **The remark seemed to irk Sakura, she waltzed toward the large group, her fist balled up. Naruto was the first one out of the room and down the hall, As was Neji, Lee, and Kiba. Chouji however, he would soon have to learn the hard way why exactly the others feared her fist. Chouji went through the wall and when he landed, man a loud groan. Naruto, and the others snickered as they picked him up.

"**Sorry Oodama, but you're gonna have to wait now" **The words left her mouth, but yet registered in his head. Not until she was dressed and out of the room, did Oodama notice what had just happened. When they finally had, Oodama slung his head, but with a loud smirk. _Heh, What a crew. _He laughed softly again, finally finishing his dress routine. The washed Overcoat and black pants laid on a heater. Arching yet another brow, he realized that Sakura did his laundry. _Wasn't that sweet?_ He smirked and got ready. Shutting the hanging door, Oodama walked down the hall and out of the building. A large boom could be heard from the southern half of the city. The young ninja, Oodama, Naruto, and Shikamaru were the first on the scene. Three beams of light escaped form the cloud of dust. Oodama, Shikamaru, and Naruto all escaped, but were met by three ninja, they seemed to be from the star village. Naruto growled and swung his hand at the enemy, the fist would have collided, granted it didn't go through. A voice could be heard from one of the clones. One of the clones were holding a box, it seemed to be a walkie talkie. _**"Oodama Kishi, we have been hired to kill you, we have someone very precious to you….If you do not comply, we will be forced to kill him."**_ Him?! Who was him? That's all Oodama could ask himself, but the voice came again. _**We are sure you don't know who it is, because it has been so long, but we have his voice for you…" **_A soft, light voice could be heard, it seemed to stutter and gasp for air. _**"O-Oodama? Help…" **_It was obvious the boy was scared. The boy, Oodama's eyes shot open. **"Kiryu?!" **It's all that Oodama could say. The clones laughed and disbursed one by one, the last one complied with the surprised Oodama. _**"Yes, come alone, or he dies…" **_The last clone left the scene, His eyes were shot open, he couldn't believe what had happened, but only moments later Oodama stormed off, his eyes now, they were no longer open in the surprised gaze, but rather, the glared anger, desperation, anticipation, and fear. He feared his friends death,. A deeper, calmer, slower voice could be heard, it was Shikamaru. **"It's got to be trap, they've been hired to kill you. They were also hired by the snow country, and if how you looked described who he was, he must be close to you. This being said, he must be from the snow country, and-" **Shikamaru was cut off by the glare of Oodama. He snarled and jumped on top of the gates. **"That may be, but just by mimicking him, they cut open a rift to their own deaths. "** Oodama flickered away. By the way the ninja looked, they were from the star village…Meaning they would be close to the star village. Even if it was a trap, He couldn't let anything happen to his friend, Kiryu…

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and now Neji. **"We report this to the Hokage, and demand a mission, we will follow after him. The ninja were from the star village, so we know where to go. We have to hurry,"** The three headed off to the Hokage tower, this meeting, could mean the death or safety of their new comrade, but most importantly, their new friend. They ran to the Hokages office, Tsunade was already waiting for them. Naruto went to speak but was shortly cut off by Tsunade. **"I know, I know…I have already sent someone ahead of you, you are to follow her. Assist her in any combat and when you reach Oodama, assist him in anyway you can." **Naruto ran out of the room and headed toward the large gates of Konoha. Tsunade mouthed 'Sakura'. Neji, and Shikamaru ran out of the room and after Naruto. They finally caught him, Naruto knew it, it had to be Sakura who left, but when did she see Oodama leave? The three caught up with Sakura, who was taking a brake, it had become night and she had been running and hopping trees all day. Tears ran down her face, Naruto walked over to her, kneeling before her. **"Sakura, we will help Oodama, but remember, He's no pushover."** Her eyes met with Narutos blue orbed eyes. He smiled softly and she tugged him into a hug. Naruto sighed an patted her back, rubbing it softly. Naruto's thoughts became clear with one statement. _Don't die on us Oodama_

**Retribution**

**Two days later**

**Oodama's view**

The night became silent as the woods creatures chirped and sang in the night. A loud ruckus could be heard from within the room. A loud cry could also be heard. _Kiryu!!_ Oodama couldn't wait any longer. He jumped down, but with his cool in tact to a limit, he performed a very common row of seals now. _Falling winter wind _The words coursed through his mind as he made forty meters of land become snow. The three inside, besides Kiryu hadn't noticed what had just happened. A snarl could be heard from Oodama when he performed more seals. Within moments of the last seal, the wind picked up, in a matter of moments a raging snow storm had begun. The ninja inside ran out, only to be cut by the snow that they were being attacked by. In unison, they all called out. _**"What the hell is this?" **_A loud roar could be heard when a dragon came crashing through the three ninja. He stopped the storm, only to see that there was no building, no one in sight. The same voices as before called out laughing loudly. _**"Stupid kid, you fell for it…kill him.." **_The genjutsu wore off by then, Oodama had been struck by a kunai in his leg, because of the snow storm, the kunai was faltered. The young boy cringed his teeth and looked at the three large ninja. One of them wore all black, chains wrapping around his body, the other two wore normal ninja outfits, it was obvious who the leader was. Oodama pulled the small blade from his leg, seals following behind it quickly. The three ninja all arched their brows, this boy was really going to fight all of them on his own, when he fell for such a low level Genjutsu. Slamming his hands into the ground, rows of spikes grew from the ground, the ninja all jumped, only to see nothing where Oodama once stood. A sudden jerk of pain fell to the man in blacks back. Landing on his feet, he pulled out a kunai, only to see a bomb tag attached, it made its way toward the ground, exploding instantly. The three ninja flew back, Oodama slowly soared over them, his hands forming two seals. Under the ninja a large amount of snow followed them, Oodama had used one of the common jutsu. A transport jutsu used to send items, Oodama had sent three kunai to spiral upward using the snow. These kunai also had exploding tags on them. A large grin fell over Oodama's lips as he grabbed a spike. Holding another single seal making them explode. He thought he had won, but the light disbursed and a clap followed by laughter came from the tree. "_**Not bad kid, not bad at all, it's a wonder why the snow country wants you dead so badly."**_

Oodama landed, his eyes becoming a burning glare as he stood straight. He drew his sword, his eyes gazing over the three, they were best at Genjutsu and Clones. None even made seals, or it could be that they have no reason to use other Jutsu, what if Oodama was nothing to them? So insignificant that he would have no chance of survival? He shook the thoughts from his head and spoke softly **"They want me dead…because they feared my potential, my parents feared my potential, to take the country from ruin and create an empire, but now….you will all see why they feared me." **Oodama picked up his hands, the blade laid softly in his palm. With a swing toward the ground, the blade connected, causing a rupture of rocks to fly everywhere, dust also became the view as Nothing was left within a five meter radius. Oodama was also gone, his eyes trailed over the area, the three ninja didn't move simply cocked their heads from right to left. The snow remained still, suddenly an unknown tackle came form behind, the first ninja took Oodama out of the tree. Oodama fell to the ground with his eyes soulless, nothing left within his mind except fading memories. He rolled over the ground, a sword stuck out of his side. He stared at it, with feeble strength, he pulled the blade that pierced the flesh of the young boy. The young man staggered as he stood, his mind collapsing on itself. Suddenly, the thought and sight of Sakura Haruno, one person that had showed him love came into mind. He brought chakra to his hand, a small amount of electricity came form his finger, sealing the wound, he looked at the three that stood at him. Oodama bit his tongue before he made a smartass remark, performing seal after seal. He couldn't finish before one other ninja came from his side and kicked him in the gut, then punched across the jaw. _Fuck_ A large sigh came form the three. _**"This all you got?" **_The larger one said, Oodama tried to stand, failing completely, he was out of breathe, he didn't know why, but suddenly, he felt a surge of pain, looking to his stomach, the other ninja put a kunai in his stomach, but a purple liquid fell from the base_…Poison? _Oodama's head wavered as he fell over, he was silent.

**Sakura and gangs view **

Sakura and the others arrived where they felt a strong chill. _Snow _She thought to her self, knowing that Oodama was close by, her eyes fell onto the three men that stood over his body. The ninja all stopped, their eyes open, Oodama lay defeated, death slowly creeping toward him. One word came across all of their minds. _Fuck The ninja ran to his rescue, but could they save him on time?_


	6. Forgiving sins

Chapter: 6-Forgiving sins-

_-Thoughts-_

**-Main character speech-**

_**-Other speech**_

**Saving a life**

Oodama lay against the ground, the cold ground lurking below him. The three ninja stared toward the new comers, they were all standing silent. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura. It was a five on three. Oodama didn't count, He was out cold. With a large gasp, Oodama took in a deep breathe, his body itself was fighting off the poison. Sakuras eyes filled with a teary gleam as she stared toward the body of her lover. Oodama went to stand but the biggest one turned his foot met with the jaw of the fallen warrior. Sakura yelped as she gripped her chin, a tear streamed down her cheek. Suddenly, much like Naruto did, his anger began to grow, his eyes became slit and the blood red color returned like it had when he fought on anger rather then anything else. The blond snarled and charged forward, his hands crossing his voice stern and loud. **"I'll kill you!"** Thirty clones appeared behind him as he charged forward blindly. The larger man smirked, his fist came down, a thunderous roar could be heard as the earth started to shake with light. A large boom could be heard, the earth exploded from beneath them all, the clones were destroyed easily.

Naruto snarled, the other two ninja spread out, each taking a large portion of the area. These two ninja, they both formed the same seal, wings sprouting from their backs. Then they both fused their chakra to their hands and each punched the ground. This action made the earth shatter and everything in a straight line also flew back. Everyone jumped back, Neji spun in a circle, his heavenly spin, unique to the Hyuuga clan, deflected all of the rocks. When he found himself still the head rogue was already in front to of him, Cocking back his fist, he collided with Neji's jaw. Sakura caught the long haired boy, his pale gray eyes stared at the man, rubbing his jaw. Chouji ran forward, such a naïve attack would surely fail, but suddenly Chouji made his fist very large, the anger in his eyes showed his determination to not be a burden, but rather a helpful comrade. The lower ninja saw this, but was too late to warn his boss. To everyone's surprise, even his underlings, the man stopped the large fist. Chouji jumped back, his eyes showed disbelief, along with the other four ninja.

"_**You think you can defeat me? Ha, you'll never save this little whelp, and in an hour, the poison will take full effect, killing him and we'll be living the high life…" **_His words were cut off by the roar of Naruto, the man arched his brow, the sudden change in Narutos chakra made him seem more vicious. The man's eyes widened. Naruto's chakra was seeping from his body. A tail on the end of his body, the man smirked and shook his head. _**A jinchuriki boy huh? This should be good, we rid the world of a demon, and we get paid for killing a useless brat, two for one…"**_ Sakura wiped away her tear and stood, her fist balled up. **"You won't be killing any of them!"** Naruto growled and with his much faster reaction, he darted toward the man. His clawed hand came across his face, the man flipped into the trees. The three ninja watched Naruto, Sakura completely ignored the blond boys power, she had seen it once already, and knew what he was capable of.

Neji faced off with one of the other ninja, Chouji and Shikamaru faced off with the last one. Sakura's voice came clearly over the area. **"Hold them off until I can get this poison out" **Luckily, Tsunade told Sakura to take every herb the village had, she couldn't tell her how important being overly prepared was. The three ninja began their respective battles, Shikamaru started to calculate his strategy, Neji performed very few seals, his ability to use the byakugan was above par even for most of the main branch, only few could Rival his power as an Hyuuga. Shikamaru whispered to Chouji of what exactly to do, while Neji sent three shuriken at the man, his reaction time was slow.

_Hold on Oodama_ Sakura whispered inwardly. She dropped down and ripped down the bandages on Oodama's stomach and used her medical jutsu to find and remove the poison. She was very limited on the amount of materials, she had to get it right on the first three tries or Oodama was going to die. With an uneasy sigh, sakura started to work on the antidote. Naruto waited for the man to stand before he charged forward again. The man was prepared this time, but he couldn't stop the onslaught by Naruto. Naruto kneed the man in the gut and upper cutted him. With another jab, the man went back into the forest, Naruto chasing after him.

Neji spun rapidly then appeared behind the man, catching him within his 8 trigrams technique. **"64 palm strike!"** The man had been hit, each chakra point being locked for the time being, but Neji suddenly didn't stop. **"124 palm strike!"** His hits landed, locking away every single chakra point in the mans body, his ability to sue chakra had now been seal away completely, and never again could he fight as a ninja. Neji stood and looked around, his eyes met with Naruto who just through the last man out. Shikamaru made Chouji swing his enormous arm, knowing the man would jump, Shikamaru placed his shadow where he could land, catching him instantly. Shikamru then finished with using the his shadow to choke the man to death.

The larger man stood, his hand on a bottle. _**"Heh, this is the precious antidote, to bad for you I'm not that generous.**_ The man squeezed his hand, the bottle braking, the liquid going everywhere. Naruto darted forward, dust coming up from behind him. Diving for any remaining liquid. Naruto's speed in itself let him catch a very small amount. He snickered and walked over toward Oodama. Sakura fell back onto the ground, her eyes filling with tears, she thought she had failed. _No…he's going to die, because I couldn't make the right antidote, it's all my fault._ Naruto sighed and poured the little bit of the antidote into Oodama's mouth. Sakura watched, the healing was taking effect. With a gasp, she pulled Naruto into a hug. Her eyes showed thankfulness, Joy, even fear still. Oodama blinked a few times, looking around himself. He looked at sakura and smiled. He young man fell back into a sleep.

**Meanwhile, in the snow village**

"_**Those three fools won't succeed, so that's why I hired you two. I know you can take care of him. Hiroshi…Kenshin….Kill him…he holds too much of a threat to our civilization!" **_The man with blond hair sighed, his green hued orbs stared blankly at the man that had hired them, the crossed out leaf village symbol over his headband. The other man, Hiroshi, his black locks swayed when he turned, an arrogant smile crossing his lips. **"Don't be so cocky Hiroshi, if they had to hire us both to take him out, he must be more then just a kid." Hiroshi scoffed off what Kenshin said. He wouldn't take him lightly, but he wouldn't overestimate his abilities. The two ninja walked out of the main office, their mission in tact within their minds.**


End file.
